Underwear and Stairs
by One day I'll be a dinosaur
Summary: Morgan falls down the stairs and Spencer helps him back up.


It wasn't that he was embarrassed it was more that he didn't want to worry anyone. Dancing around in your underwear only to fall down the stairs, landing on your dog, who jumped thus propelling you through your beautiful door, smashing it. Leaving you with a broken ankle, broken arm, broken ribs, minor internal bleeding, and a concussion. That wasn't embarrassing _per se._

Luckily he was off work for the next fortnight, part of why he had the time to dance around in his undies anyway. He was to spend the first week in the hospital and the second thinking up a story. He shuddered to think of the teasing he'd get each time he went to kick a door down n the future.

Thankfully the neighbour that had called the ambulance had also taken Clooney and promised to look after him until Morgan was back on his feet. He was dozing, bored and lonely on the third day when he felt someone lick his face. He paused a moment and ran though that again. Some one had licked his face, he cracked an eye to see Reid up close smiling down at him.

"Reid," maybe if he was calm things would be explained, "did you just see someone lick my face?"

"No I didn't but I just licked your face, I wanted to see if you were alive and how you tasted." Morgan nodded, he must be high, what were the doctors giving him and why did everywhere still hurt?

"So, I was with a good friend of mine when he was called to replace a door, I joined him, imagine my surprise when it was your door and why it needed replacing. Imagine my even greater surprise when three days later you still haven't told anyone." Morgan just nodded, Reid would wait until he was invited or he felt the need to intervene before he would come visit. He must be very worried about Morgan.

"You understandably don't want your colleagues to know about this, so I'm here as Spencer, and you're coming home with me, I've spoken to the doctors, doctor to doctor, and they're releasing you into my care. Now up you get, no need to dress."

Nothing can stop Reid when he's on mission and Morgan pointing out Reid wasn't that kind of doctor didn't even slow him down.

Reid's apartment was on the second floor, high enough not to be burgled and low enough to jump safely out the window. Reid was practical and thought about his safety and how to maximise the statistics in his favour.

The elevator was working so Reid didn't need to carry Morgan, Reid tutted something about how he should have thought of that.

"Thought of what?"

"If it was broken I'd have to carry you up, you'd be in my arms, the perfect excuse to hold you tight"

"Oh."

The rest of the day was spent settling in. Spencer, as he insisted Derek call him, called in sick the next day. Spencer cooked for Derek, causing Derek to groan and vow to visit Spencer' more often, they played card games with old episodes of He-Man playing in the background.

It was a lovely little day were they flirted and Spencer helped Morgan with a sponge bath and a massage. This good work was all undone when the afternoon ended in an ice cream fight. Another sponge bath where Spencer ran his hands over Derek's body humming Jeff Wayne's War of the Worlds under his breath was given.

Morgan found himself really missing Spencer while he was at work the next day, there weren't many books in Spencer's house, what's the point in keeping them when you remember them, so Morgan played on his game console.

Spencer was amused when he returned home to find Morgan sulking because he hadn't beaten Spencer's high-scores. But he soon stopped when Spencer pulled out Rock Band 3, and who can begrudge losing when you're being serenaded too. Wow Spencer could pull off an intense 'i-want-to-fuck-you' look while still being adorable.

Derek had to wait until Spencer left for work the next day for any sense of relief, just because you're star of the fantasy doesn't mean it's not weird to wank over you when you're just in the other room.

Derek sat watching Spencer's Life On Mars UK and contemplating the other man. And he was a man, a sexually aware man who wanted Derek. Spencer was trying to woo him, having him here, keeping him to himself, establishing distance from work by using first names, having fun and flirting. Spencer wanted Derek and Derek wanted Spencer.

So when Spencer got home and saw Derek working his way through Spencer's British TV collection, Derek was perfectly happy to sit eating 'fish n chips' with curry sauce and mushy peas, and watching the Office UK. Snuggling and making promises to get time off together so they could have a 'New Who' marathon.

Derek spent the next day alone hobbling around the apartment trying to soak up the flavour that is Spencer Reid.

When he got home they sat together in the kitchen peeling carrots and eating pancakes. "Why is there a map on the ceiling over your bed?"

"I think the better question is what were you doing lying down on my bed? Did you lie there smelling my pillows, enjoying the fact that I obviously sleep spread out, so I'm not in a long term relationship. Did you see the lube but no condom? Not had sex with another person in a while then. Did you close your eyes and imagine me fingering myself right there were you were touching yourself." Spencer grinned at him, "I hope you did, I'm going to imagine you masturbating to the thought of me tonight." He looked down to Morgan crotch, "and I'm going to use my biggest butt plug."

And oh holy crap were these pancakes delicious. Yes, Derek's raging hard on was due to his erotic love for pancakes not Spencer, beautiful, smart, funny, gorgeous Spencer. Dammit the pancakes were good but not as good as Spencer. He had wanted to wait until he was healed before they became sexual, Spencer would probably know some wild sex moves, and Derek wanted to start wild rather than tamed and careful. Although Spencer would know it was because of his injures and not because he was bad, Derek still really wanted to make a good impression.

Deciding that for once Derek was going to share the facts he spoke "you're better than pancakes and I'm more than a little bit in love with you." Spencer smiled, and it was blinding and Derek had turned Dutch, for he was Gouda, for he was cheese, for he could happily spend the rest of his life making Spencer smile.

Spencer carefully, and even careful Spencer was sexy, climbed onto Derek's lap and kissed him. His hands guiding Derek's head where he wanted it. Ideally Spencer would rub against Derek, giving him a lap dance making them both come in their pants but due to his injures Spencer just gave him a blow-job, not that that was any hardship. Having swallowed down Derek's semen after making him scream and beg he smiled again, "just so you know, I'm more than a lot in love with you"

Derek was going up the stairs, staying with Spencer while he healed meant he hadn't had to meet his stairs again. He glared at them, not that it was their fault. Derek triumphantly reached the top of the stairs and began to strip for Spencer who was looking up at him, licking his lips. Derek was just swaying his hips and using his eyes to communicate 'come hither' when he tripped and fell down the stairs.


End file.
